Like The Greek Titan
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Atlas has crashed-landed from the moon onto Earth, saving everybody he swore to destroy. Now that he's the one that needs saving, he's surprised his savior comes with some cr*ppy brownies and a dog Deichi/OC? One-Shot, But May Become One-Shot Series...


**Like The Greek Titan**

Summary: Atlas crashed down from the space shuttle on the moon, saved his "father", and possibly saved the famous Astro Boy's as well. But now that he's crash-landed back on Earth, someone is all ready to save him this time. And with some cr*ppy tasting brownies and a dog. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I Like The Newer Atlas, Not The One With Orange Skin. But I Don't Own Either.

Rating: T For Trillionaire. Which I Wish I Was… -sob-

Chesire Proclaims: I Wrote This After Rewatching Astro Boy, I LOVE DEICHI/ATLAS~! XD

And Yes, I Know That Deichi/Atlas Was Found Inside This Asteroid-Thing In "Atlas Fights Back" But I Always Liked My Version Of Him Landing Somewhere On Earth Better. XP

But I'm Tired.

So Night-Night.

What the Radio Says: "The Man Who Can't be Moved" By The Script

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Atlas slowly opened his eyes, all he could hear is the wind whistling in his ears, and he could see the ground coming closer and closer. His eyes opened wide as he yelled frantically, trying to activate his rockets, allowing him to fly, which just sputtered out sparks, doing nothing. He gulped and closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

It felt weird when he got low enough that he hit an air current, as if a child was trying to wrap it's first present, all messy and constantly turning over. Atlas' eyes were still shut tight as he felt himself crashing against trees, breaking their branches, yelping and wincing in pain, with birds screeching in protest of the stranger, and felt he broken when he finally hit the ground.

He cracked his eyes open, seeing a large gaping hole that he made from the sky. Atlas himself was smoking from entering the Earth's multiple air zones. He may have been a robot; he may have fallen from the moon to here; he may have just saved his enemy, Astro; and he just possibly gave up his life for the man he swore to hate… but for some reason…

Atlas closed his eyes, his systems shutting down, feeling his armor going back inside him, as he heard something running towards him, breaking tiny branches with their feet.

Deichi wouldn't change a thing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Atlas winced as he tried to sit up, not feeling the hard ground and instead feeling the familiar feeling of a bed.

"Hey, you're up!" someone smiled

His vision was fuzzy from his large lack of energy, but he could sort of see the vague shape of a person. Their skin was tan and their hair was brown, and the person was wearing navy blue, white, light blue, and something over all of that which was yellow. They were holding something light gray with brown stuff sticking out and there was a brownish-black blob jumping up and down, yapping irritatingly loud.

He picked up his arm, ready to fire and kill the annoying creature, when the person dropped the silver thing, and ran to him, holding his arm down, obviously knowing what he could do.

"Please don't!"

Atlas wasn't sure if the person was human or robot, but he listened anyway, putting his arm down. And as if thanks for not murdering him, the brown-black blob jumped onto the bed and licked him.

A dog.

…Sort of made sense.

He heard the person laugh and say sorry as she took her hands off the robot.

"M-My name's Coby, what's yours?"

Atlas blinked when he realized his familiar red/purple armor was gone, replaced with the blurs of his skin and clothing.

"…I'm…uh…"

Atlas was clearly not in shape to tell the person his new name was "Atlas", he most certainly wasn't in shape to defeat "Coby" is she was another robot. But at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could still stand to go by the name Deichi, reminding the robot of his "father".

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay." The person smiled, "Can I call you John? Like John Doe, John Smith? Those names are very common." She suggested

"…Yeah. John…"

The dog stayed near "John" and the person went to where it had dropped the silver thing.

"I made brownies, you want one? They aren't ALL destroyed and burned to a crisp…" Coby laughed awkwardly

"…Sure…"

Atlas wasn't sure whether or not he could trust Coby, but whether he liked it or not, he needed energy.

He took the brown, misshapen, square and put it in his mouth. It didn't taste like the brownies he could order at his old home, freshly baked from a cook from France who'd wrap them in a gold plastic wrap, sprinkled with sugar. These ones tasted slightly burned and that there was a bit too much sugar in it the chocolate chips in it were a bit too hard and stale (probably sort of old as well), and made Atlas want to stick out his tongue his slight disgust...

But they also tasted good.

They were homemade, all the way from scratch, and reminded him of home, not his but a classic 1980s home.

"They taste like sh*t, don't they?" the Coby-blob chuckled awkwardly as she sat next to Atlas

"…Not really."

Coby was silent before stammering, "…N-No one…No one has ever told me that before…"

He took another bite, "Well, if everybody says that, then why do you keep making them?"

"…It's the best thing I can make…" Coby laughed awkwardly, "Everything else tastes even worse…"

"Hm."

Gradually, Atlas' energy began to slowly go up, his eyesight becoming more and more sharper. If the person next to him was human, he wasn't sure what he'd do…

"Are you okay by the way? That fall looked nasty."

"…You came and got me?"

Coby laughed, "Since you ARE in my house, I thought that was kind of obvious, John…"

"…Do you know who I am?"

"If I did, would I be calling you John?"

Atlas took a last bite, "…Did you see anything?"

"Uh, all I saw was a redhead teen in the middle of a crater, like I said, it looked nasty, John. How'd you survive it?"

Atlas took another bite before revealing a single piece of information, "…I'm a robot."

"I kind of figured that out Mr. R2D2 when your arm morphed and tried to fry my dog …C-Can you tell me what happened?"

Atlas was silent before answering, "Can I have another brownie?"

"Sure." Coby handed him another one, "Can I call you Johnny? Johnny just has more of a personality to it then John, in my opinion at least."

"…You can call me whatever you want." Atlas answered, a tiny bit surprised that the person would want his name to have "more of a personality"

"Okay Johnny, uh, I'm really bothering you with these questions aren't I? My friends used to say I was always too curious, nosey, about stuff I didn't understand…" Coby laughed awkwardly as she took a brownie herself

"…I can tell."

"Yeah…Uh, you know, you can ask me any question-"

"Do you have machines working under you?"

"Uh, wow, uh… I have a phone for one…?"

"No, I mean, a **robot**, like me."

"Oh, a robot? No, but I'm sure there's not another robot like you though, Johnny…" Coby laughed at this, "You want something to drink? My brownies are sorta' dry, sorry."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Water good?"

"Sure."

The Coby-blob that wasn't really a blob anymore left for the kitchen.

Atlas was a bit hesitant about seeing Coby. Would he have to kill her if she was a human? Ah, who was he kidding, of COURSE she was human.

Atlas looked down at the dog on his lap, who was now sleeping.

Did this dog REALLY not see him as a threat?

…Okay Atlas, that was just pathetic.

Coby came back with a glass of water, and by the clinking of the glass, it had ice in it.

"Here you go." She smiled as she sat back down on the bed.

Atlas swallowed half of the water before asking his second question, "Are you human?"

"Another weird question…" Coby laughed, "Uh, last I checked I was."

D*mn.

…But she said she didn't have any robots in the house, other than him, so did he really need to destroy her? And she was offering him a warm bed and (semi-good, semi-cr*ppy) food, and he needed to heal before he could go head-to-head with Astro again…

"Are there any companies here?"

"Oh, lots."

Atlas closed his eyes, "How many of them manufacture robots?"

"Uh…well, none of them. We got restaurants, lemonade stands run by a few kid-"

"What?"

Coby laughed awkwardly, "You ask weird questions Johnny, but really, as far as I know, this town doesn't sell robots, we're a really tiny one so no one can really afford to buy a whole bunch and sell them because nobody here really has enough money to buy one. There's a few working here, but that's just city ordeal I think."

"What kinds?"

"Um, most of them are either helper robots, you know to help people with their jobs, and one or two cleaning robots."

"Do you have a helper robot?"

"No, having one for my job would be kind of snobby~"

"What do you do?"

"I'm an artist, mostly I'm an art teacher at the school though, but see how that would be snobby?"

Atlas nodded as he took another sip of the water.

"Ever had a robot before?"

"Twice, when I was little."

Atlas raised an eyebrow, encouraging the slightly fuzzy Coby to continue.

"I had a nanny-bot, but I was too little to remember her, and a robot dog, 'cause my dad was allergic, his name was Willie."

"What happened to them?"

Coby's voice went lower, obviously sad, "Well, my nanny-bot was old, she was my mom's, and she eventually broke down enough that we couldn't fix her, and my mom didn't want a second one so she just did day-care, you know?"

"And Willie?"

"… I was playing fetch with Willie, this was when I was 12 and I'd had Willie as long as I could r-remember …We lived so far out of town there would only be, like, a single car once a week, so us kids would play out on the street and… and I threw the ball really far, because Willie loved those kind of throws and…" Atlas' vision went back to 20/20 and the first thing he saw was Coby trying not to cry, not the most heartwarming sight, "N-Nobody saw th-the car… It-It didn't even stop when th-they hit Willie! It j-just kept going…!"

"…Sorry for asking." Atlas said, awkwardly patting the human on the back

Maybe he didn't have to get rid of _this_ human, at least not just yet…

"It's okay," the girl sniffed, as she wiped her eyes, trying to smile at him, "I-I said I'd answer any question after all, Johnny…"

Coby was pretty in a the-girl-next-door sort of way, she had short brown hair that unevenly ended at her neck and she was wearing a navy blue/white striped t-shirt with jean shorts, the edges ragged, and a yellow apron over it all. She had freckles across her face and big blue eyes that had tiny tears in them, while her face tried to smile, as if everything was still okay.

Atlas bit his lip as he muttered something.

Coby wiped her eyes with her elbow, and looked at him curiously, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that…"

Atlas sighed before looking at the human's big blue eyes, they reminded him of the blue you'd find in the color wheel. Never again would the robot find such a pretty blue.

"My name's Deichi."

The girl smiled as she repeated the name, "Deichi… I like it! Lots of personality and power!"

Atlas laughed awkwardly as the girl gave him a hug.

It felt weird, her warm skin against his cold metallic one. And he was sort of sad he couldn't feel it…

Deichi patted the girl's head, and looked down at the dog, it was a little brown-black terrier, like the one from the Wizard of Oz.

"What's this little guy's name?" he asked, scratching behind the now awake, and hyperactive, dog's ears

The girl smiled as the robot picked up the dog into the sky, the happy dog doing a little bark and squirming in his hands.

Deichi blinked and probably looked quite hilarious by the way Coby was laughing after she answered his last question.

"Oh, his name's Atlas~ Like the Greek Titan? I wanted to name him something ironic…" the girl laughed as she took and bit into a brownie

…

**Oh, she had no idea about the irony in this. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: This may become a one-shot series because I love Deichi/Atlas THAT much and so far THERE'S ONLY **ONE **DEICHI/OC STORY. D:

And it was _epic_…! –fake sob-

Oh well.

Hopefully it will continue.

Someday.

And maybe this will too.

…

…

…

:D


End file.
